


但丁吃披萨

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	但丁吃披萨

DVD，N新V  
时间线是DMC5结局之后 私设有  
全员都降智ooc，全员都很drama  
披萨好吃。  
-============  
“冷血。”但丁指责。  
“无情。”但丁诅咒。  
“一场秘而不宣的排挤！”但丁控诉。  
尼禄和V坐在桌边，低着头看不清表情。姬莉叶不安地握紧双手，而妮可正打算将她拉到自己和蕾蒂崔西身边。  
“令人痛心！令人悲哀！令人愤怒！”但丁叫喊。  
“够了但丁。”  
维吉尔这么说，一边缓慢地走到桌前，正好挡在但丁前边。他看了看这些年轻人。又转过头看着他的胞弟：“区区一张饼，没有必要为了这个大呼小叫，你已经成年——很久了。”  
在桌子上躺着一个打开的披萨盒，里面有一张油纸，和若干面饼碎屑。  
“这就是问题所在，维（ver），”但丁痛心疾首地指了指那张披萨盒，“区区这张饼是你弟弟在回家一小时前就预订的。计算了披萨店出餐的时间和配送速度，好能在砍完最后一棵长得跟你七歪八扭的心思一样的破树后回家的第一时间就吃到热度刚好新鲜出炉的披萨，还不带橄榄菜。我一边要帮着打开那些飞来舞去的玩意儿掩护你，一边还要打外送电话，你知道我们呆的那个地方信号极其，极其不好！”  
“然后我们回家了，家，甜蜜的家，虽然厕所没法冲水。”但丁把披萨盒推了一把，差点飞出桌子，这一举动吓了尼禄一跳——他刚刚走神了。但丁继续说道：“迎接的就是这样的惨案！”  
“对不起但丁先生。”姬莉叶小声说道，充满了愧疚，她双手交叠，看起来楚楚可怜，没人会对这样一个好姑娘发火：“我不知道那是您定的，今天做饭的材料本来就不够了，我是要出去买的，但披萨店的伙计来了。妮可说可以吃这个……我就拿了一块。”  
“啊啊，我给她的拿的。”妮可大方地承认道，“蕾蒂和崔西邀请我一起吃。”  
“我们以为是尼禄点的，你知道他跟你一样喜欢垃圾食品。”蕾蒂摊手，崔西补充道，“我可是问过这孩子的。”  
但丁看着尼禄，尼禄双手十指握紧。他两只手都完好，不安地放在桌面上：“我以为V叫了吃的，因为我们都没吃饭……”  
V摇摇头：“而我下楼以后才发现有这东西。”说完他又想起什么：“哦，我的那块我没有吃，我不喜欢上面的美乃滋。我放在厨房里。”  
但丁冲进厨房。果然桌子上摆着一片披萨，披萨边在盘子上，披萨尖在格里芬嘴里，格里芬一边咀嚼，一边用复合的眼睛看向但丁：“哟，你小子回来啦，怎么一脸这个表情——靠，但丁！你要干什么！”

“冷血。”但丁指责。  
“无情。”但丁诅咒。  
“一场秘而不宣的排挤！”但丁控诉。  
“令人痛心！令人悲哀！令人愤怒！”尼禄不耐烦地接上话，“好了再给你点一张就是了！”  
格里芬停在V的肩上点头：“就是就是，别这么小气嘛。”  
V把格里芬按回了自己身体里。  
但丁还想说什么，但维吉尔的眼神示意他别闹了。尼禄拨通披萨店的电话：“你好我想点餐……哦。”  
他捂住话筒，抬头对但丁说：“他说他们家现在只有夏威夷披萨了，那我点这个？”  
但丁拿过话筒说：“爬。”  
然后他挂了电话。  
“你是有什么毛病！”尼禄从沙发上弹起来。  
“水果披萨的事能叫披萨吗！”但丁愤怒地伸手做着手势（五指指尖聚拢向上），“那不是披萨，尼禄，你记好，菠萝和饼皮就跟你父亲和二段跳一样，格格不入，格格不入我的大侄子！”  
“第一你不要做精意，”尼禄说着站起身，拉着V站到了姑娘们这边，和但丁离开三尺远，“第二你一路走好我的叔叔。”  
但丁感觉眉心一凉。幻影剑恰好刺穿他的头，维吉尔拍了拍手，掸掉灰尘一般。对尼禄说：“就订那个什么披萨。”  
他转向但丁：“只有这个，爱吃不吃。”  
尼禄连忙打了电话，订了三张夏威夷披萨还有一大堆乱七八糟的小吃什么的。可惜这家店没有草莓圣代，于是最后一点安抚但丁的希望都没有了。蕾蒂和崔西推着另外两个女孩出门逛街暂时避难过会再回家加餐。恶魔猎人坐在沙发上背对着他的家人们，离得远远的，尼禄坐在维吉尔和V边上。  
“他没事吧？”尼禄小声问。V摇摇头，表示不知道。尽管他来自维吉尔，但远不如维吉尔本人了解但丁。而维吉尔看着但丁的背影，用同样低的声音说：“他没事。”  
“但他一直低着头，”尼禄说，“虽然很难想象，但或许但丁真的挺生气的，为了一张……额，披萨？”  
“他在看色情杂志。”维吉尔说。  
哗啦一响，但丁那边传来翻页声。  
V和尼禄看向维吉尔的眼神充满了钦佩。  
“你俩怎么会是亲兄弟？”尼禄忍不住问道，这远比V和维吉尔是同一人来的疑惑得多。维吉尔摇摇头。V开口道：“见识到和接受到每一面的才是家人。我想你是想这样说的对吗？”  
维吉尔依旧没有回话，好像这些年轻人永远都没法猜测他在想什么。  
于是V想了想站起身，走进厨房去冰箱里翻找了什么。当他出来的时候手里握着一罐冰好的啤酒，走到但丁身边（但丁真的好像吓了一跳然后合上什么东西塞到沙发下，非常熟练）放在桌上。  
“不是要收买你，区区一罐啤酒。”V模仿着维吉尔的语气，“但请喝吧。这是尼禄偷偷藏的。”  
尼禄耸了耸肩，对V拿他私藏的啤酒给叔叔这事儿他倒没啥意见。“我可比某人大方多了。”他做了一个wink。  
而维吉尔说：“别那样幼稚但丁。你怎么会因为食物而让自己这样……失态？”  
“你吃太久恶魔肉了老哥，”但丁把那罐啤酒丢还给尼禄，“想吃点好的是正常人的正常需求。”  
“如果那也叫‘好的’。”维吉尔的语调带上了一些嘲讽。  
“至少尝起来不像小便，你说是吧，V？”  
V突然被cue，向后退了一步：“不要把我卷进你们的纠纷，我才两天大，我不参与兄弟阋墙。”  
“哈！”但丁笑道，“这腔调真跟你一模一样老哥！”  
“嘿，嘿，”尼禄走了过来，“够了，我不想你们回来又是这样，还记得我把你俩分开的时候说的什么吗？”  
“大侄子倒也不必如此护食。”但丁飞快地反应。  
“随便你说，”尼禄一边说着，一边倒还是把V又往自己这边拉了一点，“总之，不要吵架，不要打架，爱与和平，可以吗？”  
“别等到后辈来劝你，”维吉尔说，“‘叔叔’。”  
“嗷，那是谁说‘我儿子对我毫无意义！’”  
尼禄愣住：“你真的这么说？”  
维吉尔在一瞬间露出一个慌乱（只有一点）的表情，最后说：“是的。我说过。”  
“哦！”尼禄啪的一下捂住自己的胸口，“令人心痛！”  
“哼，他就是这样的家伙，”但丁说道，“有时候他连他自己都不知道在说什么屁话。”  
“而你，亲爱的弟弟，”维吉尔抱臂，“往往需要行动来教育你如何做一个成年人。”  
剑拔弩张。  
V站到沙发后用枕头掩护自己。  
尼禄的翅膀已经在身后出现了。  
“我们回来了！”  
蕾蒂的喊声打破了紧张的气氛，姑娘们，和她们拎着的大袋子们挤进门。“猜猜我们在门口遇上了谁？”妮可说着把一叠盒子推到桌上：“人家正好送过来。”  
但丁看到那家披萨店的标志，掀开，看到面饼上点缀的菠萝。很惆怅地叹了口气。  
下一秒又有一个盒子放在他面前，蕾蒂冲他眨了眨眼，揭开盖子。但丁在里面看到了他此生遇到过的最完美的一张披萨。  
“我们可是特地绕过去买的呢。”崔西说着又把一盏草莓圣代摆到边上，“心怀感激吧，男人（man）。”  
“维，”但丁拉长了音调，“你要过来试试垃圾食品吗？”  
维吉尔原本想要拒绝。他以往的食物实在和这些挨不上边。但，毕竟，他那倒霉催的幼稚的弟弟，第一件事问了他。他知道但丁永远都会那样做。  
维吉尔接过但丁递来的一片披萨，热烫的触感竟让他有些饥饿，他咬了一口。他还不习惯人类的食物。  
“是你会喜欢的东西。”他如此评价道。  
但丁早就开始对那杯草莓圣代下手。再也没提什么别的事情。“危机解除了？”尼禄闪到一边悄悄开了那罐啤酒。  
“我想是的，”V从盒子里顺了一块菠萝披萨，“不过这玩意儿其实挺好吃的。”  
END


End file.
